Donatella
by Callemira
Summary: Songifc to Lady Gaga's song "Donatella".


My very first song fic!

Strangely enough this came to me when I was on a drive up a mountain. Yay.

I hope you all enjoy!

Disclamer:

Harry Potter remains the property of J. and all associated.

Donatella recorded by Lady Gaga

* * *

_I am so fab_

_Check out,_

_I'm blonde,_

_I'm skinny,_

_I'm rich,_

_and I'm a little bit of a bitch_

_I wanna dress you up in silk, Taffeta_

_Tailor these clothes to fit your guilt, what's your size?_

_This purse can hold my black card and tiara_

_Versace promises I will, Dolce Vita_

When clothing label 'I Solemnly Swear' hit the runway during England's fashion week multitudes of people, magical and muggle alike were ensnared in the labels modern, punk style. The fact that it still had class was another plus in the recognition of the label. Catering to both magical and muggle populaces the fashion rose fast through the ranks of both societies and made the appeal all the more higher in the minds of fashion oriented.

_What do you wanna wear this spring?_

_What do you think is the new thing?_

_What do you wanna wear this season?_

_Donatella!_

_ (I'm smokin em on full tank of gas)_

_Mi-Mi-Bella_

_(I'm a rich bitch, I'm the upper class)_

_All of the day_

_(I'm the pearl to your oyster, I'm a babe)_

_I'm gonna smoke Marlboro Lights and drink Champagne_

_(I smoke Marlboro Reds and drink Champagne)_

_Donatella!_

Over the next few months the clothing label continued to gain a following in the millions as stores spread across the world. Yet what baffled everyone continuously was the fact that no one knew the owner or designer of the label. Not the magicals with all of their spells. Nor the muggles with the rapidly advancing technologies. Not a whisper was known about the elusive figure. However there were a select few from a certain magical family that would look back and realise how utterly clueless they were.

_Cause she walks so bad, like it feels so good_

_Listen to her radiate her magic_

_Even though she knows she's misunderstood_

_Voodoo, Voodoo, Voo-Don-Na-Na_

By the time the year 2007 came around the level of interest in the fashion label had grown to maniacal proportions. One wildly haired woman in the magical community was noticeably fuming at not being able to research who the mysterious figurehead was. Her brown hair seemed to frizz more with the continued dead ends that she found with researching. Speculations was high in both magical and muggle England. Rita Skeeter, reporter of the Daily Profit was weekly printing the new rumours that raced throughout the world.

It was during this time of heightened emotion that the announcement that the first magical fashion show was being held 3 weeks before Yule. With 'I Solemnly Swear' being the feature of the show. But what made most stop and take notice of this was the announcement of something that people had been waiting for years for. The first public appearance of the owner of the label.

_Walk down the runway, but don't puke, It's okay_

_You just had a salad today, Boulangerie_

_Just ask your gay friends their advice, before you_

_Get a spray tan on Holiday, in Taipei._

Music was pounding, the audience was watching attentively as the last of the models strutted down the runway showing the new magical fashion of the season. The sitting people where impatiently sitting throughout the room. Their bodies packed like sardines even with the room magically expanded to maximum proportions. Sitting in the first row, reserved for important figureheads a red haired man turned to his wife where their best friend was. "He's working today, honestly Ronald!"

_What do you wanna wear this spring?_

_What do you think is the new thing?_

_What do you wanna wear this season?_

_Donatella_

_ (I'm smokin em on full tank of gas)_

_Mi-Mi-Bella_

_(I'm a rich bitch, I'm the upper class)_

_All of the day_

_(I'm the pearl to your oyster, I'm a babe)_

_I'm gonna smoke Marlboro Lights and drink Champagne_

_(I smoke Marlboro Reds and drink Champagne)_

_Donatella_

_Cause she walks so bad, like it feels so good_

_Listen to her radiate her magic_

_Even though she knows she's misunderstood_

_Voodoo, Voodoo, Voo-Don-Na-Na_

Finally the moment arrived. People sat forward eagerly and the room silenced. Footsteps echoed in the packed room and a slim figure was seen in the lights walking onto the runway. A clearing of the throat bounced off the walls and the people smiled as they realised the elusive figure was male. In the front row a brown haired witch had her jaw drop in realisation.

The slim figured male removed the heavy robe that draped his body and pulled back shoulder length black hair, allowing the iconic green eyes to twinkle clearly as the surveyed the shocked wizards and witches in the crowd. Twenty-six year old Harry Potter smiled and happily began to talk to the silent audience.

"Everyone I would like to thank you all for coming today to survey my new collection for spring. It has been a long year and I truly hope you enjoy the clothing when it hits stores after Yule."

_Check it out, take it in_

_Who's that bitch, she's so thin (Ooh nah nah nah)_

_She's so rich, and so Blonde_

_She so fab, it's beyond_

_What do you wanna wear this spring?_

_What do you think is the new thing?_

_What do you wanna wear this season?_

_Donatella, Donatella_

_All of the day_

_I'm gonna wear designer and forget your name_

_Donatella, Donatella_

It was after the show that the couple from the front row approached the slim figure of Harry Potter. The brown haired witch threw her arms around her friend as her husband clapped hand with the black haired wizard. All Hermione and Ron could ask was why the name.

Harry turned to them and said only one sentence in reply.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

_Cause she walks so bad, like it feels so good_

_Listen to her radiate her magic_

_Even though she knows she's misunderstood_

_Voodoo, Voodoo, Voo-Don-Na-Na_

_Voo-Don-Na-Na_

* * *

A/N: And on a completely unrelated note. With the question of "A Katy or a Gaga?" Team Gaga!


End file.
